Milkshakes!
by Survivor.0317
Summary: Jesse and Beca break up because she has feelings for someone else. Meanwhile, Chloe and Aubrey are at Starbucks talking about a certain Brunette. When the two meet up they talk and decide to go for milkshakes. (two-shot) Please read! It's my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

"Jesse, I'm sorry this...I just...I want to be friends. Not more." Becca stuttered looking down at her hands.

"Why Becs?" Jesse responded, more confused that hurt.

"I um...I think I might...um...I might feel something for someone else."

"Who?" he askes, reaching out to steady her shaking hands. When Beca didn't answer he decided to push a bit further, "Is it Chloe?"

Beca's head snapped up, "What? No! Maybe, kind of..." Words came flying out of her mouth, she took a deep breath to calm down before speaking quietly. "How'd you know?"

"I've suspected it for a while, you look at her differently than everyone else, including me. She looks at you the same way, you know." Beca looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. When Jesse realized she wasn't going to answer, he continued, "You should go, now, go talk to her Becs."

"You mean, you aren't even upset?" Beca questioned.

"No, I'm happy you told me. I could tell your heart hasn't been it for a while."

"Thanks for understanding Jes," she replied squeezing his hands.

"See you around!" Jesse replied with a quick kiss to her forhead, releasing her hands.

"Bye!" she responded softly, shoving her hands deep into her pockets.

They turned apart and headed towards their respective houses. Beca got back to the Bella house and flopped back onto her bed. Thoughts were flashing through her mind to fast to actually comprehend. Everthing from her first year on campus: Jesse serenading her, the activities fair, Chloe invading her shower, Jesse and the movies, the recording studio, hood night, riff-off, ICCAs, and all the crazy moments inbetween. The memories began to slow down as she drifted off to sleep, looking at the picture of the Bellas on her nightstand.

Chloe and Aubrey were getting coffee together at the local Starbucks, discussing choreography, song choices, potential new members. Even though Chloe had already graduated she was still great to talk to when Becca was busy with her internship or Jesse. Chloe was thinking aout how her and Becca kept having less and less time to spend together outside of Bellas rehearsal.

"Chlo? What about this song?" Aubrey asked.

"Which Bree?" she responded as she tried to look at the screen infront of her blond friend.

"No, the one playing now." Aubrey stated pointing to a speaker in the restauarant.

Chloe allowed her ears to tune into the background noise, as she heard the ending notes of the song she realized it was Titanium and blurted out, "NO!" noticing how harsh that sounded she tried to back track. "No, it's just, I don't think that's hat we were going for. How about some Bruno Mars or something?"

"Don't change the subject Chloe, that song meant something to you, spill." Aubrey demanded.

"No, it's really nothing Bree, I promise."

"I've known you for years Cloe and that's BS. Tell me what that song means, does it remind you of someone?" Aubrey pressed.

"Don't want to talk about it. Forget I said anything." Chloe said drumming her fingers on the table.

"No way! What are you keep from me? Is this about a certain b-"

"No! It has nothing to do with any of the Bellas." Chloe replied a bit too quickly, cutting off Abrey, even though it has _everything_ to do with a certain Bella.

"I was going to say boy...but a Bella huh? Who?" Chloe groaned as she realized getting Aubrey to drop it would be nearly impossible.

"Yeah..." Chloe gave in relcutantly.

Aubrey sat up noticably straighter, "Who? Tell me! Tell me!" she exclaimed.

"No, it's fine. She won't feel the same way. I should just forget it." Chloe spoke feeling defeated.

Aubrey placed a comforting hand on Chloe's knee under the table and squeezed gently, smiling reassuringly when Chloe looked up tears threatened to spill. "Chlo, I don't know who it is, but I've been having suspicions since auditions last year, and if it's who I think it is, she feels the same way. I can see the way she looks at you, her face softens and there's always a hint of a smile. She only does that when you're not looking though. It's the same look you give her." Chloe looked up at Aubrey doubting what she was saying.

Chloe sighed, "You're talking about someone else." Then quietly added, "There's no way it's Beca" under her breath.

Aubrey not having heard the last of what Chloe just said, "Stop me if I'm wrong but we're talking about Beca correct?"

Chloe gasped, "You heard me! There's no way you could've known!"

"Come on Chloe, everyone knows except you and Beca. Heck, even Jesse knows!" Chloe informed her friend.

"How do you know what Jesse thinks?"

"We were talking about ICCAs and Beca last week when I ran into him in the record shop as I was going to meet Luke."

"You and Luke?" Chloe jumped in, grasping onto any possible topic change.

"Maybe, don't know yet. Back to you though, she's totally into you though. Talk to her Chlo."

"I don't know what you're talking about Bree."

"Just think about it."

"Anyways, you and Luke?" Chloe questioned before Aubrey's phone buzzed.

 **Jesse** : You with Chlo?

 **Aubrey** : Yeah, why

 **Jesse** : Beca broke up with me

 **Aubrey** : okay ;)

"Who's that? Is it Luke?"

"No." Aubrey replied shortly. "it was Jesse, he said you should go back to the house and talk to Beca."

"Why?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Go find out."

"At least tell me if she's okay." Chloe pleaded.

"She's okay, I'm sure she wants to talk with you though. So go!" Aubrey answered, rising to her feet to pull Chloe toward the door.

"Alright, thanks Bree!"

"Let me know how it turns out!"

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, let me know how you like it! I'm planning on making this a two-shot the second chapter should be up soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe returned to the Bella house and went up to Beca's room that she shared with Fat Amy. Walking in she saw Beca laying with her back to the door a phone in one hand and holding a picture of Chloe and her from hood night in the other. The brunette hadn't noticed Chloe enter the room despite her lack of headphones. Chloe took a minute to just watch Beca, her hair had fallen slightly to block her eyes, she watched as Beca put the picture back on the nightstand before typing a message on her phone, then deleteing it and starting over again. After a while, Chloe realized she was staring and should announce her presesence. She gently knocked on the wall, "Becs?" She stiffled a laugh as the brunette jumpedand dropped her phone as she frantically tried to fix her hair and flip over to see who was in her room.

"Chlo?" she asked confused.

"Yeah." Chloe answered taking in her best friend's appearence. Her eyes were puffy like she'd been crying and she looked really tired.

"Chlo? Where'd you go?" Beca asked quietly.

"What? Sorry you okay?" she questioned quickly.

"I asked if you needed anything, I thought you were out with Aubrey."

"I was but she said I should come and see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she just said Jesse texted her and you'd want to talk." she noticed some nervousness flash behind Beca's eyes.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know, Aubrey wouldn't tell me." Chloe sighed sitting down on Beca's bed. "So...what happened?"

"It's nothing. I'll be okay."

"beca, you're my best friend. I know you're not okay, please tell me. I'm worried about you Becs." Chloe said concerened, but becca just fidgetted with the hem of her T-Shirt and avoided Chloe's gaze. "Becs?" she spoke again and reached over to grasp Beca's hands in her own, hopinh to calm her nerves. " Becs, just tell me."

"Okay." Beca's shoulders slumped in defeat as she gave into Chloe's request. Chloe squeezed Beca's hands are gave her an encouraging nod to continue. "Jesse and I...broke up"

"I'm so sorry, Becs.""

"No don't be, I broke it off with him."

"Why? I thought you two were good..."

"We were. We are. It's just no spark and I don't feel he's the one. There's somone...no, nevermind."

"It's okay Becs, I'll be here for you!" Chloe said sincerely almost missing Beca's quiet reply.

"You always are."

Chloe pretended not to hear, knowing she probably wasn't supposed to. She probably imagined it anyways, there's no way Beca likes her, plus didn't she start to say there was someone? A silence fell over the room before Chloe decided to break it. "Becs? Did you say there was someone else?"

Beca hesitated for a second, "yeah."

Chloe tried not to let her disappointment show, "Oh, who?" then she mumbled under her breath "not me." Chloe noticed Beca was having an inner battle with herself, "What's up Becs? You can tell me anything."

"I know, I just, I don't want this to mess up what we have."

"It only will if we let it."Chloe reassured her friend.

"It's you." Beca said quickly, then looking at Chloe expectantly, nervously awaiting her response.

"Me? Beca, I um...I" Chloe stuttered surprised.

"No, nevermind. It'll never, I knew you wouldn't, I just ruined-"

"Beca, Beca stop! I, I like you too." Chloe replied sweetly her blue eyes shining with excitement.

"You do?" Beca still looked surprised.

"Yeah, of course I do weirdo." Chloe replied leaning in and giving Beca a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Do...um...do you want to go grab milkshakes at the diner like we used to?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Of course! Let's go Becs!" she replied pulling Beca off the bed and moving quickly towards the door.

"Chlo, slow down! My phone, I dropped it earlier." Beca called after her girlfriend.

Chloe came back up to Beca's room to help her look for it, however once she entered the room she felt Beca push her back up against the wall and her soft lips met hers. As Beca pulled away she whispered, "I had to do that at least once before we left." As she reached for Chloe's hand so they could leave.

"No, one more!" Chloe begged, pulling Beca back by their intertwined hands, this kiss Chloe tried to pull all of her emotions into it and she could feel Beca responding. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as hers encircled the red head's slim waist. They pullwed away and both breathed out, "wow" and smiled blissfully at each other. Then Chloe broke them out of their trance, "MILKSHAKES!" she yelled as she intertwined her fingers with Beca and lead her towards the door.

Hey guys, so this is the end unless anyone has some ideas to continue it! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
